


Faster

by WandaLannister



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, One Shot, PWP, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaLannister/pseuds/WandaLannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy, smutty, lemony, romantic one shot featuring the one and only, Pietro Maximoff!</p><p>(Your comments make my day, people! Let me know how you like this one!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster

He flipped her onto her back, pressing her down into the bed. The blindfold over her eyes stopped her from seeing, but heightened every other sense. Especially the sense of touch. And boy was he touching her. He was taking her the way he had taken her for the very first time. Kneeling between her open legs, he was plunging into her with fluid thrusts of his hips. His hands ran up and down her thighs, trying to soothe her. And stimulate her at once. He loved how her breasts felt, pressed against his chest as she tried to get closer to him. She tried to pull him closer, tightening her arms around him. The delicious friction that he was creating within her core was causing was making her inner walls contract and clench around his length. Like she never wanted him to leave her depths. His face was buried into her neck. He was lavishing her skin with warm kisses. He could feel her pulse beneath his lips, beating away rapidly. He deeply inhaled the fragrance of her luxurious hair. They felt like strands of silk brushing against his face. 

"Pietro..." she whimpered, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. Her hips began to rise, to meet his. But it wasn't enough.   
"Tell me what you want, my printsessa..." he whispered into her ear, even though he knew what she wanted. "F-faster..." she gasped. 

He pulled the blindfold off her eyes and she opened her eyes to find him smirking mischievously. "I want to see you when you come" he said.   
With that, he opened her legs wide apart, as far as they could go. And then, he began. He went slowly at first, but gradually began to build up the speed. Her arms and legs locked around him instinctively as she breathlessly braced herself for what was coming. "Don't hold back..." he told her and then it started. He began thrusting into her at an inhuman speed. He was ruthless. Relentless. He filled her up completely.   
She was so overwhelmed with the blinding ecstasy flowing through her that she couldn't make out when one orgasm ended and the next one began. Her breaths came out in quick gasps as she tried to cope with the intensity of the pleasure he was giving her. Tears of pleasure streamed down from her eyes. He held her captive in his arms as he took her to dazzling, dizzying heights. He wasn't going to let her go... 

When he finally stopped, she was a trembling mess. Sweating. Gasping.   
He lay next to her, letting her recover. She knew she was going to be sore the next morning. She could already feel the raw tenderness between her legs. Pulling her into his arms, he gave her a long, lazy kiss. "Sleep, printsessa" he whispered and kissed her forehead. She sighed and buried her face into his neck, inhaling the scent of his skin as sleep finally, finally claimed her.


End file.
